


Underwater Siren

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor gets assigned as a bodyguard to Don Falcone's niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siren

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr Kink Challenge - In/by Pool

“Victor, I’d like you to stay here this weekend. I have some business out of town and it would ease my worries. As you know, my niece is residing here over the summer. I’d like to make sure she is taken care of in my absence.” Don Falcone gave Victor a careful look.

Victor nodded, “Of course Sir. Are there any limitations I should be aware of?”

The Don shook his head, “She may do as she pleases. Within reason of course. I have asked her to limit her ventures to the estate property. Though should she decide to go into the city, I would like you to accompany her.”  
So it was a babysitting gig. A vein in Victor’s forehead pulsed. This was far below his skill set, but the Don asked, and what the Don asked, he got. “Certainly, Sir.”

“Ah, here she is now.” Falcone smiled in a fatherly manner at the young woman who appeared at the door. Victor was slightly taken aback. She was older then he expected, she was gorgeous and she knew it. He thought the Don’s niece would be a young teenager, rather then this vibrant woman standing before them.

“Uncle Carmine,” She greeted the Don with a warm smile and easy hug. “And who is this?” Now her attention was on Victor and he cocked his head at her. There was a predatory gleam there, something he recognised in himself.

“My dear, this is Victor Zsasz. He will accompany you this weekend.”

“Pleased to meet you Mr. Zsasz.” She held out her hand and instead of shaking it, Victor raised it to his lips to kiss the back of it softly. Pulling her hand away gently, she turned to her uncle, “I did tell you I could take care of myself. I don’t need a bodyguard.”

Falcone merely waved her off, “I know, my dear. But it would ease my mind knowing my best man was with you. Enjoy yourself this weekend, I’ll be back on monday. How about we do dinner when I return? There’s that new Greek restaurant you mentioned.”

“Sounds lovely, Uncle.”

x.x

The job seemed easy enough. Until she came out in the morning wearing tight fitting exercise gear and started doing yoga in the middle of the living room. He wasn’t sure if it was intentional that she was doing a downward dog pose with her gorgeous ass pressing into the air right in front of him. Or how she showed off exactly how flexible she was. There was no way that any of this could be intentional… right?

She insisted that he join her for everything. Meals, a game of chess (in which she beat him), even just exploring the house. His earlier suspicions were confirmed when they were in the library’ she placed her head in his lap as they sat on the couch while she read her book. Victor remained motionless, running through 56 different ways he could kill her in order to keep his mind off how much he’d like to run his hands over her body and kiss those luscious lips. He was on duty and she was being a major distraction. In fact she was being a deliberate distraction.

It was Sunday night now, and she’d been teasing him all day; with her words and her body. Victor had just about had enough. He sat sullenly by the pool, cleaning his gun while he waited for her. She’d insisted that midnight swims were the best kind, especially with a full moon.

Victor’s mouth went dry when she walked past him wearing a very revealing bikini. “You call that a swimsuit? Put some clothes on.” He muttered, angry at himself for being so tempted by his boss’s niece.

“I don’t think I will. Anyways… you’re off duty now Mr. Zsasz.” She glanced up at the clock, it was a minute after midnight. With a sensual smile, she reached behind her and tugged at the strings of her top, letting it drop to the ground. Victor couldn’t help himself. He wanted her badly, and it was obvious that she wanted him. The bottoms were next to go and she smirked. “Join me Victor. The water will be nice.”

He admired how her body dove into the pool and she broke the surface, giving him a big cheeky smile. She had a point. He was off the clock now. It took only a few moments for him to strip before jumping in to join her. The water was comfortably warm, he suspected Falcone had it heated. She swam to him. Her fingers trailed curiously over his tally mark scars. “I hope these aren’t for every woman you’ve fucked. I hate having competition.” She teased lightly.

Victor merely smirked and grasped her hips, tugging her closer to him so she could wrap those strong legs around his waist. “Eager, aren’t we?” came her comment, feeling his erection brush against her.

“You’ve been tormenting me for the last two days.” He growled, pressing her to the wall of the pool, possessively biting and sucking on her skin. Victor lined himself up and pushed in. She was tight… almost too tight. Victor had to take her slow, water simply was not an adequate lubricant to help the process. He turned around so his back was against the wall, and she floated on her back, letting his make short precise thrusts into her. The little cries of affirmation coming out of her mouth were music to his ears as water lapped against them.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, and she looked at him with those mischievous eyes and simply said, “Oh yes!”

Victor gently took her throat in his hands, “Take a breath.”

She took a breath, her whole body tight and eager. There was a sickening excitement in her features, a thirst to play dangerously. He pressed her underwater, submerging her as her legs tightened around him. She looked like a siren, hair floating about her face, eyes daringly watching him. He held her down as long as she could take it, and a few seconds more when her hands grasped around his wrists, and her eyes widening in panic, bubbles escaping from her mouth as she struggled with him. Victor liked this part, this moment between life and death, and that’s when he shuddered, coming deep within her. He pulled her from the water, kissing air back into her as she gasped clenching around him in a powerful orgasm.

“That was… unbelievable.” She sputtered, finally finding her voice as they bobbed in the water.


	2. Banshee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Challenge- Sex game (sorry for the shortness, I've written several sex games already)

Victor never touched you when he was “on duty”. Irregardless of how much you teased him about it. He was professional to the core. Occasionally he’d glance around, making sure no one was watching and claim to be “Taking his 15 minutes.” During those tiny breaks, he returned the favour, teasing your body with his lips, his hands, even the scent of his cologne. 

It may have been petty and childish, but you’d insisted to your Uncle Carmine that Victor made you feel safer in Gotham, just so you’d have the excuse of keeping him close. Uncle had agreed with some reservations. Victor on the other hand… well he’d shot you a look, a mix of anger and pleasure. Looking after you wouldn’t fill his thirst for his bloody tradework.

It had now been nearly a month since he’d been your bodyguard and Victor was getting bored. Bored of this gig, bored of watching you day in and day out. Even the sex was getting too comfortable. Victor’s skin itched, a desperate need to kill and to cut running deep within him.

“Let’s play a game.” Victor announced as the clock chimed midnight. You were intrigued as always, you loved games. “If you make a sound tonight, you go and tell the Don that you don’t need me as a bodyguard anymore.”  
“What do I get if I win?” You asked him coyly.

What he really wanted to say was “I won’t kill you.” but this was the Don’s niece and he couldn’t act upon those tempting urges. “Then I stay until told otherwise.” He said simply, dark eyes watching you gauging your response.

“Alright.”

Victor was quick to tug you down to the bed, tearing away your clothes and throwing them to the floor. He propped your hips up with pillows and forced your legs apart roughly, diving in to taste you. You had to bite your tongue against the automatic moans that were rising in your throat. This was a terrible bet to make, you realized. Victor knew how vocal you could get. Especially when he did… oh!

Victor had paused in his licking and sucking to bite the inside of your leg, licking the bruised flesh afterwards. You let out a satisfied cry, reaching your hands behind your back, grasping at the pillows. Victor smirked, pleased that he had won so quickly. He continued his attentions, bringing you over the edge again and again, teasing you into a screaming begging mess. This would be a parting gift of sorts.


	3. Harpie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Challenge- Skype sex & I love you

Uncle Carmine had insisted you return to university. He put a great emphasis on the value of your education. So you found yourself back in the specially requested deluxe dorm room.

You set up the camera, flipping your hair over your shoulder, a bright smile lighting up your face as Victor’s own came into view. “Hey, hotstuff.”

He smirked at you. “How’s school?”

“Don’t care. I’d much rather being doing something else.” You coyly suggested, drawing a hand up your stomach revealing a bit of skin and squeezing your cloth covered breast. Victor sucked in a breath. “Mr. Zsasz, let me show you how much I’ve missed you.”

You missed the twitch of annoyance that crossed Victor’s face, intent on pulling off the shorts you wore so that you could spread yourself before him with your fingers. He drew the tip of his tongue over his lips, leaning into watch more carefully.

He studied with darkened eyes, how your fingers picking up rhythm as you rubbed yourself. Your other hand reached back, sliding under your pillow to pull out a small bullet vibrator to use against your clit.

Victor couldn’t help himself. He reached into his trousers, stroking himself to the sound of your frantic little cries. The constant vibrations caused you to scream out, his name on your lips as you imagined it was him. It was easier with him right on your laptop, you could tell he was jerking himself off by the movement of his shoulder and the half lidded eyes as he brought himself closer.

Throwing your head back on the mattress you relaxed and then tugged the laptop towards you to watch Victor jerk forward and let out a grunt as he spilled over his own hand. “I love you Victor.” You admitted softly. He wiped his hand away before biting his lip, unsure of how you would react to the news he was about to give you.

“I care about you. But we can’t continue this.” Victor gave a half hearted smile, hoping it would placate you.

“What? You’re kidding right?” You stared at his image on your computer. You’d just bared yourself for him on camera, and he was saying this bullshit?

“I’m not good for you. I’m a hitman.” Victor ran a hand over his smooth head and glancing away from the camera.

Shaking your head you started to panic, “Doesn’t matter to me. I love you.” Your hands gripped the laptop tight, turning your knuckles white.

“You can’t. You don’t know what love truly is. You can’t love someone with no heart.” Victor said firmly.

“I’ll tell my uncle!” You were starting to get angry, pushing past the tears threatening to spill. “He’ll have you killed.” Slamming a hand against the bed, you glared at him. How dare he do this. How dare he break things off with you?

“I doubt that. Especially since I have your little show saved and ready to be sent to him. I’m sure the Don will be very concerned to find out what a promiscuous little lady you’ve turned out to be.” Victor quietly threatened. He didn’t appreciate your tantrum and it simply concreted why he was ending things. 

“I hate you.” You spat at him, slamming the laptop shut and letting your grief and anger overtake you.


End file.
